This invention relates generally to modular construction systems and more particularly to a system of modular blocks which can be connected in various ways.
Various construction systems exist in which identical or similar modular elements are built up into larger structures. Known examples of modular building elements include bricks and concrete blocks. While these provide a modular configuration, they lack a self-connecting feature and must be assembled with separate fasteners, adhesives, or mortar.
Systems of interlocking construction blocks are also known. These are typically used for toys or small-scale models, and typically rely on friction or snap-type connectors. While these systems provide a self-connecting feature, the user is limited to preformed blocks which have fixed connector elements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a modular construction element having a connector that can be configured in different ways.